


Porch Swing

by Arxsia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Depressed!Zexion, I wrote this to vent my frustrations over not being able to write, M/M, mention of AkuRoku, vague mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/pseuds/Arxsia
Summary: Most days he could live with his depression, but it was excruciatingly inconvenient when he was trying to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than a little vent fic I wrote some time last year, on a night when I was trying to write something, _anything_ , but nothing would come to me... Except this.

All he could do was stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. He’d been trying to write for hours. Something, anything to pass the time. Yet nothing would come to him. A flicker of a passing idea would come to him every now and then, but every time he’d try to reach for it, it would fade away just as quickly as it appeared. Blue eyes narrowed at the blank screen before him. It was pointless. He wouldn’t be getting any writing done that night.

With a deep sigh, he reached for the large headphones perched on his head. The music coming through them had done nothing to motivate him and he’d gone through every single Pandora station he had, settling on something relaxing, but still it hadn’t helped him write. He pulled the headphones off, the curtain of slate hair that was held back falling back perfectly into his face.

Zexion stood, chair creaking against the wooden floor as he did, hands on the mahogany surface of his desk. He kept his eyes in the screen, leaning forward slightly, fighting with himself whether or not to give up for the night. When nothing came to him still, he finally pushed off, turning to leave the room.

Demyx was around, if the clattering sounds coming from the kitchen were anything to go by, but Zexion continued past, heading for the front door.

The summer nights were still warm in late August, but not too unbearable, the thin pastel purple t-shirt he wore keeping him cool enough. Zexion shuffled out onto the porch, taking a seat on the swinging chair Demyx had gotten for them earlier in the year. It was one of his favorite spots to relax whenever he needed some fresh air and a place to empty his mind. Curling one leg under himself, he kept the other stretched out, lazily pushing himself to swing gently back and forth.

It was a few minutes before Demyx finally found him, the blond stepping out and tilting his head. “Hey. There you are.”

“Mn,” Zexion responded, turning to give his boyfriend a gentle smile. “Sit with me?”

“You got it.” Demyx smiled back, closing the door behind him and walking over to sit beside Zexion on the swing. The blond slipped an arm around the other’s shoulders and Zexion leaned into the warm body, resting his head in the crook of Demyx’s neck. “Are you okay? I saw the blank screen. Can’t write tonight?”

“No.” Nothing more needed to be said, Zexion was sure. Demyx would figure it out, he was too smart sometimes.

“Are you…” Demyx always chose his words carefully. Part of Zexion was grateful for that gentle consideration Demyx always seemed to have. Part of him was so used to having everyone else completely overlook this side of him that it still surprised him when Demyx picked up on it. “…having one of _those_ days?”

There it was. Zexion closed his eyes, breathing in that scent that was so purely Demyx, keeping him calm. “I’d say more like weeks, but yes.”

Demyx frowned, twisting his head to press a kiss against the top of Zexion’s. “That’s too long.”

“I know.” Zexion opened his eyes. His hand sought out Demyx’s, fingers threading loosely together. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You can’t help it. And you know I’m always here for you.”

Zexion sighed, gaze flicking upward to gaze at the stars. He did know, but the reminder was always nice, always reassuring, always comforting. “I know. Thank you.”

“We should do something tomorrow.” Demyx’s tone was light, suggestive but never pushy. Zexion could always say no and Demyx would move on to the next subject with ease. It worked well for them. “Summer isn’t over yet. We could call up Axel and Roxas and head to the beach, the four of us. Double date?”

The thought filtered through Zexion’s mind while he gazed at the stars. Some time with close friends sounded good. Roxas was great to talk to and Axel always made things interesting. He nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Sweet. Remind me to text them before bed.”

“Absolutely.”

“Zexion?”

“Hm?”

Gentle fingers cupped his chin, tilting his head up. The soft press of lips against his made his stomach flutter briefly until Demyx pulled back, their foreheads pressing together. “I love you.”

Zexion smiled softly, squeezing the hand in his. “I love you too.”


End file.
